Joy, Scars, Forever (Part 6)
by R.C. Cummings
Summary: The behind the scene of what happens when Emily Prentiss meets up with her total past. (This is a cross over to a degree with Rizzoli & Isles) A sequel to Joy, Scars, Forever (Part 5)


**I want to thank you for your patients in the amount of time between 5 & 6\. I promise less time for the next section. Matter of fact I think I have figured out the right way of finally posting these chapters. Now that means that the next section you can follow along as I write it. Just hold your breath though to see if an old dog can learn new tricks.**

 **The story "Whispers of Wind" people have requested me to make it a multi-chapter story so I thought I would try it on that one. If it works then yay if not then the story is in a complete state as far as I'm concerned. :)**

 ***Okay as always I own nothing of Criminal Minds or Rizzoli & Isles just enjoying using the characters.**

 **Chapter One**

Emily headed up the stairs to check on Maura but she had to stop a moment and prepare herself knowing more than likely she was going to have to be a proxy for Jane when she walked into the room. She had set up such a magnetic atmosphere hoping Jane could get past her fears and just accept the fact she not only needed to be close to Maura as a best friend but at times even have her as an intimate warrior mate. She thought it had worked when Jane leaned down and kissed Maura but the emotions and the physical response were just too much for her to reel in so she bolted. She stepped into the bedroom and locked the door to stop any intrusions that their house guests might implore. Maura wasn't in sight so she figured she was in the bathroom and walked in and was caught in a firestorm of a kiss. She barely had time to brace herself as Maura jumped into her arms with her legs around her waist. Luckily Emily had taken the sling off her right arm downstairs thinking she might need both arms to deal with her lover.

"Jane…Jane…" Maura wasn't forming complete sentences or thoughts at the moment.

"Shhh…I got you love. I know." Emily said pulling back and seeing all the years of pent up longing and rejection escaping Maura's soul. Emily settled Maura back against the wall to help her support the woman's weight.

"Need you…need…"

"I know love can you stand for me. I will take care of you but I can't support weight and take care of you at the same time yet. Maura dropped her legs as Emily started kissing her neck and pulling up her shirt. The process was taking to long for Maura. She needed immediate relief so she reach down and pulled her yoga pants and underwear off so the message was clear of what was needed and wanted. Emily smiled and joined her lips with Maura's again as she wasted no time in going to the heart of the woman's desire. There wasn't any need for talking both understood that Maura was already on the border and needed release and it only took moments for that to happen. Emily kissed her forehead as she regained her breath.

"I'm sorry habibiy…" was panted out between breaths.

"For what love," Emily asked softly.

"That was so intense down there and…" She broke off talking and captured Emily's lips again in another firestorm. "…need you." Emily started to return to Maura's center but was stopped as the woman fell to her knees pulling her lover with her. She once again started the firestorm of kisses up and pushed Emily backwards to the floor.

Breaking away, "I'm okay Maura…" She started to say but was totally captured in hazel eyes before her.

"I need you…Habibiy. I need you."

Emily realized Maura wasn't imagining Jane there with her but had a pure unadulterated desire to give to her and she relaxed and allowed the woman access to her body. Maura was all business and yet started a very slow rhythm so she could talk to Emily and build upon the embers below the surface. "I know you came in here prepared to be whatever or whomever I needed but my love know there is no mistaking that you…my soul were being my lover just now." She said as she was almost painfully slow with the strokes of pleasure ensuring Emily heard and understood her words. Emily looked into Maura's eyes letting her know she was hearing every word.

"You set a beautiful banquet of love habibiy and yes I figured out that Jane was having difficulty with Jennifer. I also know that you were trying to show her that she could be just as intimate with me in the atmosphere of dance. The depths of your love and your generosity never cease to amaze me. They burn desire to the very source of my being." She said smiling as she felt the woman clench around her fingers. Yet Emily was controlling every feeling and emotion until Maura was ready for her to release.

"You are my world and you are the well that my soul seeks to drink from in all dimensions." Emily started having hitches in her breathing still trying to postpone her pleasure until Maura was finished speaking. "I love you so much Emily Prentiss and now I want you to feel it." She said as she leaned in and kissed her lover passionately. Feeling Emily shivering trying to contain the explosion within her, "Let go Pretty Girl I have you." Emily let out a primal yell of Maura's name letting everything release that had been built up with in her. Shuttering and bucking up with the currents of electricity flowing through her body. Maura allowed her movement but kept her hand cupping the woman's neck.

Being spent and lying flat on her backd, "I think you have paralyzed me love. The only thing that I can move is my lips."

"Good…" Maura said as she started giving her butterfly kisses.

"I love you Maura Isles."

"That's Maura Isles Prentiss." She said smiling and pecking Emily's lips again.

"I'm okay with Emily Prentiss Isles you know."

"I know but your mother wouldn't be." She said as they both laughed in agreement.

Maura laid her head on Emily's chest as the woman finally regained control of her arms and started stroking the soft hair of her lover. "So what are we going to do about Jane?"

"I texted her before you came in but got no response."

"Tell you what…while I regain control of my legs from the Maura love experience…" she said and smiled.

"Is that a complaint?"

"Oh…by no means… trianta'fylio mou. (my rose) I just thought you could go and see if there was an answer while I totally undress and run us a bath."

"Now that sounds like an excellent idea."

 **XXXXX**

Jane curled up on her couch. She was so tired after everything and the Ouzo was kicking in making her so sleepy that she finally had to succumb to it.

 _"_ _Jane…" she heard the voice that visited so many nights becoming her own personal horror._

 _"_ _Wake up Jane your lover wants to see your eyes before I cut her's out for you." Hoyt said while waving the scalpel in front of Maura's face while she shivered in fear._

 _"_ _Jane…"_

Jane sat up straight screaming Maura's name. Shaking her head she got up and opened a beer. "It's going to be a long night," she said to the air. She knew that Emily and Maura were probably asleep. How could she call her best friend now when she had Emily to worry about? It just sucked and yet she was happy that Maura had someone she loved."All I want to do is forget and that's not going to happen tonight. I can't even go to Maur's even if I wanted to because I left my car at the ambassador's." she thought as she drank another beer trying to keep her eyes open.

 **XXXXX**

Maura returned to the bathroom with her phone and laid it on the counter top, "I texted her again. I hope she is alright." Maura said as she stepped in behind Emily in the hot water.

"It will be okay love." She said as she settled into Maura's chest. "I want to ask you a question."

"Okay…" Maura said as she kissed Emily's head.

"I know Jane has nightmares like I do. Was today enough to trigger hers?"

Maura pulled Emily in tighter, "I love you some much…"

"Why?"

"…because you are sitting here worried about Jane when I know that being kidnapped today very well could send you into flash backs of your own."

"I'm okay love…" Maura looked around at her concernedly, "Well so far." Emily said smiling at the love of her life.

"And the answer to your question is yes. Today with the wounds in the woman's hands she very well might have nightmares. I would even go as far as saying she will."

"What usually happens when she does?"

"She normally comes here and talks or sleeps over but sometimes I go to her. Stop worrying and just settle back in this warm water and relax."

"That's supposed to be my line isn't it." Emily said as she adjusted into Maura's arms.

Maura smile and just kissed the woman's head again as they both settled into each other's presence.

 **XXXXX**

JJ was sitting drinking coffee with Pen after cleaning up the dinner table.

"What's tumbling around in that brain of yours buttercup?"

"I was just thinking how nice it was to work with Em again."

"Sugar she didn't have a choice as I recall."

"You know what I mean."

"Yeah… what do you think about Jane being jealous of you?"

"I'm at a loss of words on that one but Emily is on it so I'll just let her handle it."

"On another note you and Will must be doing better if he wants to move here?"

"We are…he is really trying hard."

"Then why do you look so conflicted." Pen asked looking at JJ like do not contradict me.

"Trying your hand at profiling now are we Pen?"

"That worried look doesn't need profiling missy…now spill."

"I am just wondering how this is all going to work when we are all living in Boston and how is it going to affect our children?"

"JJ…this is what split you and Em up before. Can't you just for once just go with your heart and let love explain things to Henry."

"I know Pen but I do not want to screw up my kid."

"Honey…you would be the only one who didn't and I think it's impossible not to make mistakes with them. A butterfly has to fight its way out of its cocoon because that strengthens its wings. If someone helps it out it dies quickly. I think that's why God doesn't send kids to earth with a manual…because growing up makes them strong so they can fly."

"Wow…when did you become Yoda?"

"Honey…I've always been Yoda you are just now seeing the vastness of my domain." She said laughing.

"God…we have created a monster…a very modest monster." She said getting up and kissing the woman's cheek before heading up stairs to sleep. She didn't want to talk about it anymore knowing the one she really needed to talk to was up stairs with Maura at the moment.

 **XXXXX**

Emily brought out what looked like a go bag from Maura's closet, "Anything from Jane yet?"

"No…I'm concerned."

"I know you are." Emily came and wrapped her arms around Maura and just held her.

"I've sent three already…I'll just put my phone by the bed in case she decides to return my messages."

"Good idea…" Emily was interrupted by the buzzing of Maura's phone indicating that a text had been received. "It's from Jane."

 _"_ _I went to talk to ma but she wasn't there so Hotch drove me to my apartment. I just need some time alone to think."_

Maura replied, _"Okay… my phone is on and by my bed if you need to talk."_

 _"_ _Thanks…good night."_

 _"_ _Good-night Jane…I love you."_

There was a pause then a reply. _"I love you too Maur… see you tomorrow."_

"She is at home apparently. She went to talk to Angela and ended up with Hotch driving her home. That is where she is right now." Maura said looking at Emily with an expression of relief.

"Good… so we will sleep with pj's on tonight then."

Maura looked at her questioningly, "If Hotch drove her home…she will not have a way to get here if she has any nightmares."

"I love you Emily." She said and kissed the woman.

"I love you too. Now I have packed a go bag for you but you need to take a change of clothes for brunch with my mother tomorrow."

"Oh your mother…I forgot." She said bringing her hand up to her head in a panic.

"It's okay…listen if Jane needs you... stay with her tomorrow. I'll handle my mother."

"But Emily you have just as much of chance of nightmares if I leave."

"If I have any issues I'm sure I can crawl in with Jennifer." She said wrapping her arms around the upset woman.

"You promise me."

"I promise love. Now get your clothes and place your phone on the table... then the painful part put your pajama's on."

"You are insatiable."

"I can't help that you are the most beautiful, amazing, delicious, and desirable woman on the planet."

"Charmer"

"Easy to be when it's all true." She said as she started nibbling Maura's neck.

"Stop or I'm not going to go anywhere."

"Charmer" Emily said smiling into Maura's neck. She pulled back and went to get their sleep wear, while Maura chose three outfits to take with her in case she received a called.

 **Chapter Two**

Jane had fought and fought to keep her eyes open but eventually they fell shut. She was in the bliss of rest for about forty five minutes until the familiar voice started calling her name.

 _"Jane…Jane…Come on wake up so I can show you my work."_

 _She awoke and her hands had piercing pain running through them. Pain she had felt before. Looking to her left hand that was above her head she saw the handle of the scalpel from the palm of it._

 _"What do you think Jane?"_

 _She looked in front of her and Hoyt was there holding another scalpel in front of her._

 _"You know I would get you eventually but I had to get your lover first."_

 _She looked over to her right and saw Maura pined with scalpels like she was but there was blood running from her throat._

 _"Maur…Maur…No…"_ She yelled and bolted from the couch wide awake.

 **XXXXX**

It was 2 am and Emily had a sudden desire for a jelly doughnut with peanut butter on it. She laid there for several minutes trying to resist the urge but her daughter won out. Oh course it didn't help that she was lying on her bladder making her have to pee either. Emily tried to slip out of the bed without waking Maura but the woman was awake the moment her head came off the woman's chest.

"Habibiy…"

"Shhh…I just have to pee and your daughter wants a snack." She said as she rushed to the restroom.

Maura smiled at the thought of finally having a family with her soul mate. "We have to figure out some living arrangements soon." She thought as she sat up and waited for Emily to return so they could go to the kitchen together. She wanted to experience the first night craving with her wife and daughter.

"Hey…you do not have to get up." Emily said as she came over to Maura from the rest room.

"I know but I want to have the first night craving with you."

"Are you saying you want to keep me eating healthy? Because there is nothing really healthy about a jelly doughnut smothered in peanut butter and that's what I'm having."

Maura leaned forward and captured Emily's lips in a sweet kiss. "I promise not to be the junk food police tonight."

Taking her hand, "Then you may accompany me on a raid of the cabinets downstairs." Emily said as they smiled at each other. "Don't forget your phone though just in case she calls." Maura smiled and kissed Emily again as they made their way down the stairs.

 **XXXXX**

Jane went and took a hot shower trying to clear her mind of the images of the nightmare. She stood under the spray letting the water beat down on her as the earlier conversation between her and Hotch started rolling around her head.

 _"_ _Jane… Maura meets deep needs in you. You may not be gay but you love her as deeply as someone who is involved with her. Emily's presence reminds you that there is someone that can fulfill Maura where you do not believe you can."_

 _"_ _Hotch it's just Maura… I've never had feelings for a woman before."_

 _"_ _You may never again… but it doesn't mean you are gay it just means your human. We all have love maps and none of them are as straight as society seems to say they should be."_

The water was still beating down on her but now had turned lukewarm. She turned it off and stepped out and saw her reflection in the mirror. "You have to get some sleep or she will know." She thought to herself looking at the dark circles starting to manifest under her eyes.

She put her BPD t-shirt on with her panties as sleeping attire and crawled into bed hoping the change in rooms would help with the dreaming issue. She looked at her cell phone and it said 1:30 am as she laid her head on the pillow and stared at the ceiling. Her eyes slowly fell shut.

 _"Jane…Come on Jane. You don't want to miss the party I planned just for you."_

 _She held her eyes tight trying not to look knowing the owner of the voice._

 _"Come on Jane I want you to play the piano while I take care of your family."_

 _Jane looked down and saw her hands with scalpels through them attaching her to white piano keys with red blood pouring down them. She looked up and saw Maura and JJ on plywood pinned up like frogs ready to be dissected. They were already dead. In the corner of her eye she saw Emily moving in the rafters with a rifle. One shot rang out and Jane felt the bullet go through her heart before hearing the second shot and seeing Hoyt dead on the floor._

 _"Why did you shoot me?" She asked Emily when she approached._

 _"Look in front of you. You let him kill our family."_

Jane bolted up right in bed with a start.

 **XXXXX**

Maura was so happy to share Emily's midnight cravings that she even ate a bite of doughnut herself. "Don't tell Jane or I will never live it down.

"My lips are sealed love."

Maura came up behind her wrapping her arms around the woman's waist. "I'm not so sure I like sealed. I enjoy those lips too much."

Emily smiled and turned in her arms, "I have missed you." She said and gave her a bite of her doughnut with peanut butter on it.

"I now know... this is forever."Emily turned and looked at her puzzled. "You have shared your prized possession with me." Maura said trying to swallow the peanut butter.

Emily laughed and leaned forwarded and licked some crumbs off the edge of her mouth. They stood there holding each other for several seconds enjoying the private moment. It was short lived though when Maura's phone broke the silence. "It's Jane" Maura said looking at Emily. She released her so she could answer it and went up stairs to get Maura's clothes figuring the nightmares had begun.

"Jane"

"Maura...I'm sorry but I..." The woman froze as the tears ran down her face.

"Jane are you there?"

"I...I...I just needed to hear your voice. I'm sorry. I know your with Emily but...can you just talk to me?"

"I'm here for you Jane. Let me get to where I can talk to you properly."

Emily came down the stairs and walked the woman out to her car putting her clothes and bag in the back and handing her the car keys and her purse. Maura kissed her, "Go up stairs and get in bed with Jennifer." Maura said as she covered the mouth piece of her phone.

"I'm fine."

"Go or I'm not leaving."

"You know you give a woman a bite of your doughnut and she thinks she owns you." Emily said and smiled. "I'm going love...just take care of Jane."

Maura smiled and kissed her again then left for Jane's.

Emily closed the door and locked up. She went over and started cleaning but deiced one more doughnut couldn't hurt especially if Maura didn't know. She had it already to place in her mouth when the guilt hit hard so she place the doughnut back. "No one should have this much power over someone." she thought as she turned out the lights and headed up to crawl in bed with JJ.

 **XXXXX**

"Jane...talk to me. Tell me what the dreams were about." Maura said going as fast as she felt comfortable going at 2 am in the morning. She didn't want to get pulled over dressed in her pj's. She could just see the headlines now "Chief Medical Officer Sleep Speeding."

"It's Hoyt..." she started but tailed off.

"Tell me Jane..."

"It's like always. He has me and you but the last one he had JJ too and Emily shot him and me."

"What?"

"She shot me for not protecting you and JJ from being killed." She whined out trying not to break down into sobs. "Emily...blamed me..." she was interrupted by a soft knock on the door. She went and looked out the peep hole and pulled the door wide open. "What are you doing here?"

"You needed me."

"But you should be home with Emily."

"She is the one who sent me."

"Why?"

"Jane... Emily cares about you. She knows how important our relationship is to me and she wants you to understand that not everything has to change because we are getting married."

"But she has nightmares too. You should be there with her."

"I sent her off to bed with Jennifer. Now are you going to let me come in or are you going to make me stand in the hall in my pajama's?"

"Sorry...come in." She said stepping aside so Maura could come in.

 **XXXXX**

Emily started to just go to her room but knew better. She never liked lying especially to Maura so she went in where JJ was sleeping and crawled under the covers.

"Ummm...hey. What brings you to my humble abode?"

"Maura..."

"You two fight?"

"No...she went to check on Jane. She is having nightmares."

"Oh...so you have been banished to my bed."

"Kind of...Maura wouldn't go unless I did."

"She's afraid you will have nightmares too?"

"Yep..."

"Smart woman."

"I only fall in love with the smartest."

"You only fall in love with me and Maura."

"Oh...that's right. I forgot I'm with the jealous one."

JJ smile and turned capturing Emily's lips, "...and don't you forget it."

"Never."

"Now come lay your head on my chest and least get some sleep."

"Yes ma'am...that is until your goddaughter decides to use my bladder for a pillow again."

"Get use to it until she is born. Henry was the same way." She said laughing at the pouting woman.

 **XXXXX**

Maura walked by Jane as she shut the door and stopped in her personal space pulling her into a hug. Jane found herself clutching the woman closer even though there wasn't any space between them. They stayed in that space for hours in moment. She was beginning to understand the treasures in what Emily was trying to show her. "Maur..." was said almost as a cracked whispered prayer.

"Shhh...I'm here Jane. I will always be here."

She started sobbing, "God...these women are breaking me and yet I've never felt so strong as I do in their love." She thought as she squeezed Maura in tighter clutching wanting to pull the woman into her skin. Maura knew what was happening. She had that moment years and years ago when she tried to pull Emily into her soul fearing abandonment.

"I'm here." She said trying to bring Jane back from a place of despair.

"I'm sorry." She said wiping her eyes and giving up some space.

"Never apologize for needing love. Come sit with me and tell me what's going on." She said sitting on the end of the couch and patting the seat beside her. Jane did as requested. "Now lay your head in my lap and I'll stroke your hair."

Jane hesitated a moment but finally did it. She needed the contact back from the light that was her best friend. Maura had always been a life line when the abyss came to drown her. She was so mixed up. Part of her was glad for Emily, any other spouse wouldn't let Maura be there with her that she was for sure of. But the other part of her still couldn't fathom why. "Why does she let her be here?"

"Are you asking why Emily sent me over here?" Maura questioned the woman laying in her lap.

Jane jumped not realizing her last thought had actually came out of her mouth. "Yes...why?"

"She feels my love for you and knows it causes me pain when your in pain. I know you do not understand her form of love but if you could just flow with it some it would explain itself."

"That diner and dance..." She lost her voice as shame filled her heart.

"Jane... I know you are have issues with our relationship and I know your having some jealousy over Jennifer and my friendship."

"She told you!" She said trying to sit up becoming upset.

"Shhh...lay back down." Maura said as she caught her before she could sit up. "She didn't have to tell me Jane. Our friendship has deepened fast in these past few weeks and months it's only normal that issues would arise and I know you. I believe it's time for us to name the elephant in the room don't you?"

"What?"

Maura looked down into the brown eyes starring up at her questioningly, "We need to talk and I know it's going to be difficult for you but it's time." No response only deep sighs was heard as Jane closed her eyes. "Tell me what your thinking?" Maura asked as she went back to stroking Jane's hair trying to keep her calm.

"I talked to Emily about how I was upset that JJ could have given back to you that day in the kitchen. It didn't dawn on me until I saw the two of you in the tub together. she said that JJ could have because she is bi-sexual but that my jealousy had gave me the courage to strip and get in the tub with you two." Jane paused as she thought about that day.

"What do you think about that?"

"I think she was right and she was right about tonight too."

"How so?"

"She said I could experience the closeness I wanted by dancing with you. I felt what she was saying but I also felt something else that scared me."

"You wanted to kiss me and this scared you because I have been the one initiating the physical contact up until then."

"Yeah...and when I kissed you everything flooded back from the kitchen and I... and I never knew you could... Emily said you and JJ did that day but I didn't believe...then I had to leave."

"Jane your not finishing your sentences."

"Sorry."

"It's okay. I understand you are over whelmed with emotions but answer me a question. Why did you want to kiss me?"

Jane sat up and Maura let her knowing the woman needed to be on the same plain to be able to talk. "It just seemed right."

"But then you felt exposed."

"Oh course I did. One minuet I'm dancing with you the next I'm having my own moment..." She said rolling her eyes, "...that I'm pretty sure everyone knew I was having."

"Jane...you didn't know when JJ and I had our personal moment with Emily."

"Not the same Maur... I didn't believe in personal moments at the time and you all do."

Maura tried not to laugh at the beautiful honesty of her friend. "Okay...where do you want to go from this point on?"

"What do you mean?" Jane asked nervously.

"Let me revise the question. Where do you want our relationship to go?"

"Maur...I...I..."

Maura put her hand on Jane's arm to quieten her. "You have talked to Emily, Hotch, and was going to talk with Angela but you haven't talked to me about what your thinking or feeling. I think I should be part of the conversation don't you?"

Jane started rubbing the palms of her hands, "You are right... but I didn't have words really until...Damn, I'm starting to hate profilers." She said as she realized Hotch's words were exactly pin point on.

"Please explain... I'm not understanding your thoughts."

"You could have fooled me on that one doctor." She said and smiled. "It's something Hotch said when I told him you were the only woman I have ever had feelings for." Maura looked at her questioningly. "He implied that I may never have feelings towards another woman again and that just because I did towards you doesn't mean that I'm gay. He said, "We all have love maps and none of them are as straight as society seems to say they should be."

"That is some wise advise. Were you afraid that you were gay because you wanted to kiss me?"

"Yes... and because I liked it and it felt natural."

"Love is natural...and it has it's own laws. Paul spoke of these in his writings to the Corinthians "Love is patient, love is kind. It does not envy, it does not boast, it is not proud. It does not dishonor others, it is not self-seeking, it is not easily angered, it keeps no record of wrongs. Love does not delight in evil but rejoices with the truth. It always protects, always trusts, always hopes, always perseveres. Love never fails." *

"Maur...your quoting scripture at me."

"If the words and principles are good then why not? Would you rather I quote someone else?"

Jane just rolled her eyes so Maura started again. "The complete answer to your earlier question of why Emily had me come over here is she loves you and me and doesn't want us in pain over moments of closeness. See love flows through humans and sometimes it hits our natural desires causing us to want to be closer and even physical with each other. She knows this could happen but she trust me to be kind and not to dishonor like I trust her the same way.

I know you wonder how when you think she sleeps with Jennifer. She has only had two encounters with her. Once when Jennifer needed her after the mission and the day you saw us trying to help Emily out of the trauma of everything. She sent me here to help you out of the trauma of your day and yes she is okay with what ever transpires here because she trust me."

"She tells you about her and JJ's times?"

"No... Nor would I ask. I can tell just like she will probably be able to tell with me if anything happens with anyone else. We are soul mates...I can't hide things from her or her from me very long. Jennifer was really the one who basically confirmed it with me. Remember I was the one who invited her into my bed to help with Emily just like Emily is trying to do with you if that is what we need or desire. She knows you have issues so she tried to show you a way she thought would be easier for you.

I also believe she wants you near me because of her past. She wants you to always be close enough to protect me which you really should be honored. That is not something she would entrust with someone she doesn't respect or believe could accomplish the task."

"I failed her in my dream."

"You think you failed her because you left the diner. But you haven't failed anyone. Your boundaries of thought is growing and expanding is all."

"Well if that is all..." Jane said rolling her eyes and smiling.

Maura laughed and moved closer to her reaching out for a hug which was received. "Do you think you can sleep now?"

"Will you stay and let me hold you?" Jane asked hoping the answer would be yes.

"Of course I will. Come on let's get some sleep." She said as she took Jane's hand and led her to the bed.

 **Chapter Three**

Emily was up again in two hours going to the bathroom. She really wasn't digging all the running back and forth to the rest room pregnancy caused. Not wanting to wake Jennifer when she returned she decided to just go and sleep in her and Maura's bed instead. She made it to the door but before she could open it she heard muffled screams from Jennifer's bedroom. She rush in and found the woman tangled up in her sheets fighting.

She approached slowly and pulled the blanket down and gently untangled the sheets and got them off of her. "No..." was screamed as she bolted upright. Emily caught her in a hug, "Shhh...I got you. You were dreaming love. I got you."

Pen came busting in to see what was going on. "JJ?"

"It's okay Pen she had a nightmare, go back to sleep I got her."

"You sure?"

"Yeah...it's okay."

"Alright," she said as she left for her bed again.

Emily held the trembling woman close to her and ran circles around her back. "You want to talk about it?" She felt a shake of head to the negative. "You want to lay down and let me hold you?" That got a positive shake so she moved them down to the bed while pulling the covers back over them. JJ laid her head on Emily's chest. "Well this is different." She said trying to lighten up the dramatic in the air around them but got no answer. She decided to just hold the woman until she felt safe again. They feel back to sleep after several moments of quite.

 **XXXXX**

Angela knocked on the door and got no response so she took out the key that Jane had given her years ago. She was worried after Jane had come by to see her the night before and now she hadn't gotten a response to her phone calls or texts. She walked in and found empty beer bottles on the table and clothes on the floor. "My daughter could give the best of men a run for their money on sloppiness." She thought as she started picking up a trail of clothes that led to the bed room. Getting more frustrated with her daughter as she picked up she started fussing, "Jane Clementine Rizzoli if you were home I would..."

"You would do what ma?" Jane said sitting up in the bed.

Angela stood up straight and looked at her daughter who was in bed with Maura, "Jane...Maura..." was said more as a statement than a question.

"What are you doing here and have you ever heard of knocking?" Jane said feeling exposed as Maura tried to contained a smile.

"I knocked and no one answered."

"So you just come on in?"

"Yes...when my daughter comes to see me in the middle of the night and doesn't answer any of my calls all morning I do."

"Angela what time is it?" Maura asked concernedly.

"One"

"I was suppose to call Emily...excuse me a moment." Maura said as she got up but turned and gave Jane a kiss letting her know everything was all right before she went to get her phone from the living room.

"Jane..."

"What?" She asked looking at her mother like "don't start."

"Maura is getting married."

"I know that."

"Why are you sleeping with her then?"

"I'm not sleeping with her..." Angela looked at the bed. "Okay we slept but didn't sleep... you know I'm not doing this." Jane said getting up frustrated putting her sweat pants on and heading to the kitchen.

"Okay... I will let you know something soon. I love you too my pretty girl." That was the extent of Maura's conversation that the two could hear.

She looked up at Jane, "May I take a shower?"

"No...go ahead there are fresh towels in the cabinet." Jane said.

"Would you mind getting my clothes and bag out of the car? I was in a hurry to get up here and..."

"Sure Maur I'll go get them now while I take Joe out." Jane said smiling and picking up the little dog.

"Thank you." She said and waited for Jane to leave.

The door no more than closed behind Jane and Joe before Angela started, "Maura what are you doing?"

"I know you are shocked but nothing happened between Jane and I last night."

"I'm not shocked. I have almost expected this moment for several years with you too but your getting married to a woman that adores you and you adore her what are you doing with Jane?"

"Jane had nightmares last night and Emily sent me over here to her."

"Oh...but that kiss?"

"I will let Jane explain that to you because it is her place to divulge her personal life as she wishes not mine."

"Maura?"

"No Angela it's her place and I am now going to go and get in the shower. Ask Jane to put my things in the bedroom please."

"Alright then..." Angela said to Maura's retreating back and began cleaning up Jane's table by removing the beer bottles.

Jane walked in with everything in her arms including Joe Friday. "You do not have to do that ma."

"What... clean?"

"Yeah."

"I clean when I'm nervous and this place needs a nervous person in it."

"Don't start. Where's Maur?"

"She went to take a shower and asked me to tell you to put her stuff in the bedroom."

Jane shook her head and went to place Maura's stuff in the bedroom. She heard the water running and smiled wondering how they would have woken up if a nosy Italian mother hadn't dropped by. But she did and now she had to go and get the third degree over with. Leaving the bedroom she came into the kitchen and turned Angela to face her. "Ma... I know you have questions and most of them I do not have answers for because I do not know myself. All I can tell you is that Dr. Maura Isles soon to be Prentiss is my best friend and I love her more than really anyone I have ever met. I would never try to break her and Emily up and to be honest I really do not believe I could even if I tried."

"I've always known that you loved Maura in a very special way. Just as I told her it wasn't a shock for me to see you two in bed together."

"What do you mean you weren't surprised?"

"You heard me. I wasn't surprised. The thing that surprised me is that it's happening now."

"Ma...I'm not gay. Why would...never mind."

"Janie...I've never seen you look at anyone like you look at Maura so I started preparing myself for the possibility that you two might get together. I was proud at least you would be with a doctor."

Jane couldn't help herself from laughing. "That's my ma...as long as they are a doctor."

"Jane..."

"No it's okay ma."

"What are you going to do?"

"Nothing..."

"Nothing? You are in love with her."

"I am but not in the way you think. Emily and Maura can explain this better but I'll try. I haven't made love to Maura ma and I'm not sure if I ever will. I'm just now opening up to the possibility of wanting to kiss her. That's why I came by to see you last night." Jane said safely skirting the fact that Maura had been more physical with her already.

"You wanted to kiss her?"

"Yes and I did."

"Wow...How did that make you feel?"

"Messed up that's why I came to see you." Jane said rolling her eyes and huffing in frustration.

"Well it looks like the two of you have worked it out."

"We have some but it's a process. I guess I should prepare you to see us kissing more because it's now part of us."

"What does Emily have to say about that?"

"She's okay with it."

"Janie...really?"

"No ma she is. That's the whole confusing part that they explain better. They call it warrior mates."

"What?"

"I know... let me try to explain it this way. You know Emily's friend JJ?

"Yeah..."

"You know that they track down serial killers?"

"Yes and..."

"Well there is more to the story than just that which I can't go into but it's pretty dark and deep stuff. So they have history together and from what I'm told they were lovers at one point during one of those dark times but didn't remain lovers after it."

"Okay...I'm with you so far."

"But now Maura is convinced that Emily and JJ need to be in each others lives because of those dark times and if they get close then she's okay with it."

"Wow..."

"Yea..."

"That sounds like your uncle Vinny. He went off to Korea with his best friend and they saw some really bad things over there that they never would talk about. But every year or two they would go camping together even though they lived in different states."

"Well Maura and Emily call that warrior mates."

"So JJ goes around kissing Emily?"

"Sometimes not all the time and she always steps aside for Maura to take the lead with Emily."

"So you and Maura are warrior mates?"

"Yea I guess but not as much as Emily and JJ."

Neither women had seen Maura leaning against the door way listening to the conversation and smiling. "You explained that very well Jane."

"Maur...how long have you been there?" Jane asked nervously.

"Oh...about the time of kissing being a part of us." She said as she came and gave Jane a proper kiss.

"I guess I could get use to this as long as Emily isn't going to shoot or break my daughter's nose."

They all laughed as Maura and Jane pulled her in for a group hug.

 **Chapter Four**

JJ found herself wondering around the gardening pondering her and Emily's morning conversation. She had woken up in familiar arms and had begun worrying about messing everything up. This led to tears that Emily noticed when she opened her eyes.

"Hey...hey...what's this all about?"

"Pen's right...I'm going to screw things up with us again."

"What brought this on...and how are you going to screw us up?" Emily asked kissing the blonde's head.

"How do I live around you without kissing you especially now that I know I can?"

"Why is that an issue? Is this about Will?"

"No I think he would be okay with it."

"Then what Jennifer?"

"I can't kiss you in front of Henry what message does that send to him?"

"Oh... here we go."

JJ sat up angrily, "What does that mean?"

"It means...that it's time for me to tell you exactly how I feel and time for you to decided if you are going to get over your fears." She waited to see if there was a retort when there wasn't she continued, "I love you and I will kiss you in front of Declan, Chessie, Bella, and yes even Henry because children need to know that there are special people in the word that deserve to receive that type of affection from us. Now if you have an issue then you need to end this with me right here because I refuse to live in the shadows of secrets. It rips my heart out."

JJ's face softened knowing she was talking about the time she had come back from Paris. "Em...I love you too with all my heart. I'm just so afraid of messing up as a mother."

Emily lifted up and pulled her back down with her. "No one can mess up as much as my mother did and now look at us." She said teasingly.

"Em..."

"What?"

"I do not want Henry's wife having to do what Maura did for you."

"Oh...you so sure it's a wife and not a husband?" Emily said laughing at the widening of blue eyes.

"I haven't even considered that. Your right Em all we can do is show our children how to love and respect."

Emily smiled as she saw the light bulb go off over the woman's head. "Come here... You worry about things that are years away and that you have no control over. Let's handle one day at a time and if we do it with a pure heart it will work out that I'm sure of."

"I love you so much." She said as she lifted Em's shirt up and started kissing her baby bump that seemed to have grown over night. "Em..."

"What?"

"Why are you wearing clothes? You and Maura sleep in the buff."

"Well we needed Maura to be ready to leave if and when Jane called."

"Oh..." She said as she continued to kiss Emily's stomach. "I think Bella has grown."

"You mean my stomach has grown don't you?"

"Well that will happen when she does. Bet it hurts some and itches?"

"Some underneath." JJ got up and walked over to her bag.

"Where are you going?" Emily almost whined.

"I have some of that cream I made you rub on me during cases in my bag from when I was pregnant with Henry. You remember that right?"

"God...how could I forget. I had to take cold showers for months because of it."

JJ laughed... "Sorry but I really appreciated it and it did feel amazing."

"Well as long as my torture was for the greater good."

JJ came back over and warmed some of the cream in her hands before rubbing it on Emily's belly. "Mmm...that's nice."

"See...and it's the least I can do for you since I was a source of torture."

"Well I must admit I had some really good fantasies going on about that time so it wasn't all bad." Emily said smiling up at JJ.

"Hummm... let me see would those fantasies include a blonde pregnant woman?" She asked as her voice dropped lower while massaging the cream into skin.

"Oh...most definitely."

"And just what exactly was this blonde doing?"

"Lots of moaning." Emily said barley keeping the laugh contained inside."

"Really..." JJ said drawing out the word in a sultry way. "Tell me...what was making this blonde moan?"

"Take those shorts off and come up here and I'll show you."

"Show me what?" JJ said trying to play innocent.

"The fantasy where I thought of the move you wanted me to teach."

"Oh... so that's where that came from?"

"Yep and it's all yours."

JJ jumped and was startled out of her thoughts as arms slid around her waist and lips started nipping her neck. "What are you thinking so hard about love?"

"How much I enjoyed your fantasy this morning."

"Mmm...I must admit live was much better though."

"I have to agree with you there." She said as she turned and kissed Emily.

"Madre...Mamma J" Declan said walking up to them.

JJ started to pull away but Emily held her in place within her arms. "What is it?"

"Nonna wanted me to let you two know brunch will be ready in fifteen minutes."

"Thank you and what did you just call Jennifer?"

"I called her mamma J..." They looked at him puzzled, "Chessie started it. She said that since JJ and Jane are going to be our godmothers that we should call them mamma J and mamma Jane. We all liked the idea so hope you do not mind?" He said looking at JJ.

"I'm honored." She said looking at Emily to see if she was going to be good with it."

"I think that's a great idea." Emily said smiling at the young man in front of her.

"Good because I think Henry is going to start calling you madre. He has heard us calling you that and wants to call you that too."

"Well...I do not have a problem with it unless Jennifer or Will does." She said looking at the blonde in her arms. "Do you know what has prompted Chessie in this train of thought?"

"Not really sure. She started it right after you came back from Tennessee."

Thinking a moment and becoming concerned, "I think I'll go and see what's up with the sprog. Excuse me." Emily said as she kissed both of them on the cheek.

"Madre wait..."

She stopped and looked at him.

"There was something else nonna told me I had to talk with you and mom about."

"Well she's not here right now."

"I know but can I go ahead and ask you anyway?"

Emily walked back towards him. "Sure...what is it?" She asked concerned.

"Well... I love living with mom and everything..." all of a sudden he was searching for the right words.

"It's okay... What is it son?"

"I want to live here with nonna. It's not because I don't love you and mom but mom's house is going to be small with Chessie and now Bella's on the way..." he tapered off speaking unsure of how it was sounding out side his head.

Emily smiled, "So what your saying your wanting to live in a house with less women."

He looked up, "Kind of. I'll see you both all the time and everything but I've already got a man cave here." he said thinking that should make perfect sense and seal the deal.

"Oh...really...a man cave." She repeated and looked over at JJ and rolled her eyes trying not to laugh. "Well let's talk this over with your mom when she comes okay sport?"

"Yeah...I figured that was coming." He said hanging his head.

"What does that mean?"

"Now that you two are getting married I suspected you two would be talking more about things."

Emily couldn't contain it any more and laughed. "Well you thought right. Any decisions concerning you or your sisters will be discussed by us together."

"I know I just thought I had a good shot with you is all."

"Declan...I'm not saying no but your mom needs a voice in this."

"I know but I just have a feeling she will want me there."

"Tell you what...you write up all the pros and cons and present them to us and we will see. That's what any man does when he shows an idea to a boss, client, or investor."

"Okay..." He said lifting his head thinking there was still a glimmer of hope, "...can I show you two tomorrow at the picnic?"

"That is an excellent idea...get us full and relaxed then pitch your idea. That's what all good salesmen do."

"Thanks," he said kissing her on the cheek and leaving.

JJ came over to her, "You handled that very diplomatically."

"If he lives here that is how he is going to have to solve his issues."

"I understand as a teenage boy him not wanting to live with four women but are you really considering it?"

"I'll prepare Maura for the conversation which is what he was going for by asking me in the first place. I'm sure it will work itself out. But I believe the real reason for him wanting to live here is the pretty young blonde that lives three doors down that I've seen him talking too."

"Oh...he is so like his madre." JJ said and pulled her in for a quick peck.

"Yes he is... but he's been hanging around Morgan and Frankie way too much. A fourteen year old shouldn't need a man cave or know what that is." She said as they both busted out laughing.

"Welcome to parenting." JJ said between giggles.

"Yeah... you wait Henry is less than ten years away from the "man cave" stage."

"Don't remind me." She said rolling her eyes.

"And by the way are you okay with him calling me madre?" She asked remembering what Declan had said.

"I am...besides you always say it takes a village to raise kids. I guess it takes four mothers and one aunt to raise ours."

"I guess it does." She said leaning in for a short kiss.

"We better get in there before your mother comes looking for us. She's probably not going to be very happy that Maura's isn't here."

"Yeah then there's that..." Emily said sighing, "... but Maura is right where she needs to be."

"Has she called you yet?"

"No... so I guess mother will just have to see her tomorrow at the picnic." She said as they headed in towards the dinning room.

 **Chapter Five**

Maura and Jane walked into the ambassador's house around five. They didn't see anyone so they started to go into the dinning room when they heard a yell, "Mommy...mamma Jane," coming from the top of the stairs. Emily and JJ came running from the ambassador's study at the sound of the child's voice.

"Sprog!" Emily said looking up at the smiling girl.

"Sorry madre."

"That girl will never learn inside voice." Emily said breathing out the breath she was holding thinking the girl was in trouble.

They all laughed at her and the learning curve she was going through with her child.

"She will habibiy it just takes repetition." Maura said as she came and kissed Emily trying to calm her down. "Sorry we missed your mother's brunch."

"It's all good love but we have many things to talk about."

"I'm sure but can we start with why our child is calling Jane "mamma Jane?"

Emily and JJ looked at each other and laughed. "Well our daughter is very complicated and I haven't gotten to the bottom of that question yet. But from the mouth of our son she has started a democracy among all the children and they have voted to call her mamma Jane, Jennifer mamma J, you are mommy or mom, I am madre and Pen is still aunt Pen."

"She is her madre's daughter..." Maura said laughing, "she is already organizing things so there is no confusion."

"Well Jane I hope you do not mind because they have all agreed on it." Emily said looking over at the puzzled woman.

She just swallowed hard, "I never thought I would be a mom to one child let alone five all at once."

"Suck it up Rizzoli you'll live and we will help you." JJ said lightly punching the stunned woman in the arm as the said feisty five year old came running down between Maura and Emily jumping into Maura's arms.

"Mommy...mommy I missed you all."

"We missed you to."

"Alright young lady what have you been told about running off." Angela said coming and taking the girl from Maura's arms.

"Sorry nonna A"

"Nonna A?" They all looked at the little girl questioningly.

"Yeah... the ambassador is nonna P." Chessie said smiling.

Emily fell over laughing, "Bet she loves that."

"Now it's time for us to go to Saturday mass..." Angela said as she looked at Chessie, "... since the picnic is tomorrow."

"Not Saturday mass ma." Jane whined knowing how long that could be for a child.

"Yes and it wouldn't hurt if this bunch joined us." She said looking around the group.

Jane looked at her panicked, "We would but we have dinner plans to talk about all the moving and living arrangements tonight."

"Alright we'll let you slide this time but we expect you next Sunday Missy." The woman said with a glare towards Jane.

"God...that woman." Jane said frustrated while the other women broke out in giggles.

"I guess we our going out this evening then. We wouldn't want Jane to be made into a liar since it involves mass and everything." Emily said smiling at Jane.

"Thanks for having my back."

"Anytime," She said and crossed over to hug the woman knowing the double meaning.

Jane whispered into her ear, "and thank you for being so good with Maura and I." Emily just pulled the woman in tighter letting her know everything was okay.

"Well if we are going out I will want to go home and change and I believe Emily's wardrobe is lacking an arm sling."

"Told you she would know." JJ said looking and smiling at Emily who just rolled her eyes. "You wonder where your daughter gets having to be told things repeatedly?" JJ said lifting her eyebrow and pushing the envelope more.

"You know I don't have to take this. There are doughnuts in the kitchen." Emily said as she walked off leaving them all laughing.

Jane started to follow. "Where are you going? Maura asked curiously.

"Hey...I'm with Emily."

Maura and JJ looked at each other, "We better get in there or dinner won't be until nine." JJ said as she wrapped her arm around Maura's waist and they joined the two brunettes in the kitchen with the doughnuts.

 **XXXXX**

The four walked into the Dirty Robber at seven thirty. They decided that it was the only place that they all could get what they wanted. Jane and Emily was tag teaming on cheese burgers and Maura was trying to go for healthy even though she knew it was no use in trying to win this battle so she worked on the war. She got her way when Emily ordered a salad instead of the French fries. JJ just remained quite watching and enjoying the stubborn Emily Prentiss being reduced to a "yes dear" answer.

Emily noticed that the woman sitting beside her was being quite so she leaned over and took her hand, "Come and escort me to the restroom."

"Okay."

Maura looked at Emily giving her a look of understanding as the two slipped out of their side of the booth.

"What's up Jennifer?" Emily asked as they washed their hands.

"What?" She asked confused.

"You have been very quite tonight."

"Oh...I'm just in my head a bit thinking about the whirlwind that is the Prentisses." She said laughing.

"Yeah...Mother did hand out a lot of things to think about didn't she? Not so sure you want to live that close to us now are you?"

"No...it's not that. Our lives have been one massive issue after another since the start of the year. Look at poor Jane she doesn't know if she is coming or going or to be jealous of you or me."

"Wait...did she say something to you?"

"No...Pen heard her last night say she was jealous of me."

"I knew I should have tripled the alcohol in her drinks." Emily said rolling her eyes.

"You know she can drink like a fish." JJ said as they both laughed in agreement.

"Are you okay?" Emily asked concerned.

"I am fine...just puzzled is all?"

"It's not really you. She is just having trouble coming to grips that she might have deeper feelings for Maura. I tried to show her a safe way to express them through dancing but it obviously was to soon."

"It's okay Em and don't blame yourself it's a lot to take in."

"I haven't had a moment to talk to Maura about it all yet but I think things are better in spite of Angela showing up while the two were asleep in Jane's bed. She told me over the phone this morning."

JJ's eyes went wide, "How did that go?"

"Well Maura was laughing so hard all I could gather was it was an Italian free for all at the moment. She'll tell me the whole story tonight and I'll clue you in at the picnic."

"You better. Now let's get out there before they think we are in here making out." JJ said as she leaned over to give Em a peck on the lips."

"That's not a bad idea." Emily said trying to deepen the kiss but JJ pulled back and smiled as she opened the door for Emily to leave first. "Spoil sport."

"That's not what you called me this morning." She said in a deep voice as Emily's past by her.

"That's just not fair Jennifer."

"I never said I played fair."

"Humm..." was the only answer back as JJ slid in first followed by Emily.

"What are you two up to?" Jane asked seeing the two messing with each other.

"Oh...just talking about living too close to ones mother." Emily said and smiled.

"Tell me about." Jane said as JJ lost it. Emily poked her under the table trying to get her to chill.

"Sorry... Sorry... but one of Emily's mother's ideas was for Emily and Maura to move in with her." JJ said deflecting away from the subject of Jane.

"What?" Both Maura and Jane said together.

Emily looked at her like "You went there...really."

"Don't worry Maura I think Emily shot that down pretty quickly." JJ said making sure Emily didn't kill her.

"We will talk about it all tonight habibiy I promise." Emily said while giving her an encouraging smile.

"I trust you love...we'll talk tonight."

"Why tonight let's talk right now." Jane said looking at the both of them, "Have you even thought about how small Maura's house is for three kids?"

Emily looked to Maura to field that one, "Jane we have discussed it some but nothing is final."

"Oh...I was going to tell you this later but I think our son wants to stay at mother's."

"The blonde down the street?" Maura asked looking at Emily who was shaking her head yes while eating a bite of salad.

"Oh...you two are so good." JJ said giggling.

"What?" Jane asked confused.

"Declan has his first love crush on a girl down the street from the ambassador." Maura filled her in.

"Oh..."

"That's not all he has a man cave." JJ said laughing at Emily and Maura's face. Emily was disgusted and Maura was confused.

"Why does our son need a cave?"

"Sweetie it's just a term men use for a room in the house to their liking that woman are not allowed in so they can do what they want in it." Emily explained as Jane thanked god that there was now someone else to help explain things.

"I guess we will have a lot to talk about then. But he is spending way too much time with Frankie I believe," was her reply.

JJ laughed, "You two are soul mates for sure. That's exactly what Emily said after Declan left."

The music started and the song "Love Will Lead You Back" by Taylor Dayne came on. "I love that song," Maura said as Emily stood and held out her hand to dance. She smile as they made their way up to the small dance floor and she curled as much as she could into Emily.

"Well we have lost them for awhile." Jane said and smiled at JJ.

"Looks like it."

Jane looked back at the woman across from her watching the couple on the dance floor. "Can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"Do you wish you had made different choices now?"

"What do you mean?"

Jane looked out to the dance floor and JJ understood. "No...I'm just glad that Maura is understanding of my and Emily's bond. It would be very difficult if she didn't."

"Yeah...I'm just starting to understand this ...what ever it is."

"It's hard to understand with your head you have to grasp it with your heart that's for sure."

"JJ..."

"Humm..."

"I have to admit something to you and ask your forgiveness."

JJ knew what was coming but put her best puzzled media liaison face on so Jane wouldn't know that she already knew.

"I have been jealous of your and Maura's friendship."

"Why?"

"Because you can help her in areas I can't or even have a clue about even if I wanted too."

JJ lifted her head back as a way of acknowledgement, "Oh..."

"Yeah...I'm sorry this is just so intense and extreme and I have never felt this way."

"I get it Jane. It messes with me sometimes and I have been in the life style longer. But Maura and Emily are on their own plain." She said as she watched the two lovers melt into each others eyes. "You've heard of deep waters well they are deep oceans."

Jane followed JJ's eyes, "Yeah..." was all she could say on the subject.

The couple came back to the table, "Jane why don't you stay at the house tonight Pen is at Frankie's." Emily said smiling at her.

"Oh...I could have gone all night without that image in my brain." Jane said trying to shake away the pictures of her brother and Pen together.

"Come on stay that way we can ride together to the picnic tomorrow." Maura add as they giggled at Jane's discomfort.

"Yeah...okay." She finally agreed.

"Now that it's settled... Jane let's go get the car and bring it around for the ladies." Emily said as Maura picked up the tab.

"What are we chop liver?"

"No...but they are prettier than we are and I want to talk to you about something personal."

"Oh...okay." She said getting up wondering what she had done now and if she really wanted to go in an alley way with an assassin if she had made her mad.

They walked out side to the a chilly fall evening, "Jane... Maura has asked Jennifer to be her witness and I want you to be mine."

"Witness?"

"Yeah... that's what we are calling maid of honor and best man. I do not like the titles so I changed the term. It's our wedding so it's going to be the way we want it."

"Emily I really do not want to climb a mountain." Jane said remembering what Maura said her fantasy wedding would be.

"We aren't getting married on a mountain." Emily said looking at her like she was crazy.

"Good...then I would love to be your witness I think. What does that entail? I'm not a good party thrower."

"We will take care of everything in that way. You will stand beside me at the ceremony and we would love for you to walk Maura down the aisle to me."

"Isn't her father or mother going to do that?"

"No... Pen is walking JJ down and you will walk Maura down. I only want total love in our wedding and you have loved Maura more than both of her mothers. Granted Hope wasn't given much of a chance but they haven't totally gotten to where they need to been for this."

"I'm honored Emily. Thank you...I will do my best."

"You'll do fine." Emily said smiling and pulling the woman in for a hug.

"You know you are still too cuddly with all the hugging."

"You'll live now let's get the ladies before they start wondering about us."

"Right," she said opening Emily's door while laughing.

 **XXXXX**

Maura and Emily had enjoyed the evening and now were cuddling in each others arms in bed. Emily pulled Maura into her side. "I believe your going to have to lay on my chest now love. Bella has decided to take up more room."

"That sounds like a lovely idea." She said as she laid her head over and began rubbing Emily's baby bump.

"Mother says that Chessie has really taken up with Michelle but she calls her Jenny saying the baby prefers that name."

"She is going to be a handful just like her madre I believe." Maura said smiling at talking about her family.

"Well Kia had a strong will too so she comes by it honestly."

"Are you okay about her habibiy?"

"It's a loss and any loss hurts and takes time to heal."

"You know it wasn't your fault."

"I'm working on it love."

Maura looked up into watery eyes and kissed her gentle until Emily deepened it. No more was talked about. All the moment required was soft passionate kisses of comfort until eye lids became heavy and sleep over took them.

 **Chapter Six**

Pen found Maura and Emily sitting on a blanket under a oak tree. Emily was sitting between her legs leaning back on Maura's chest. They were watching JJ, Jane, Jack, and Henry kicking a soccer ball around. Spencer and Nathaline had arrived at the same time and was bringing Michelle over to the blanket. Chessie was following right behind them making sure that Michelle was taken care of properly.

"Sprog... Come here love." Emily called noticing the child's behavior.

"Madre...mommy..." she yelled while running up to the blanket.

JJ and Jane heard the little girl and saw Spence with the baby and came too.

"You wanted me?" The little girl asked.

"Of course we want you." Emily said with a big smile on her face and pulled the little girl in to her for a hug and kiss. She sat down on Emily's leg as the group found their way to the blanket.

"Oh... can I hold Michelle?" Jane asked smiling at the bundle in Spencer's arms.

"She prefers to be called Jenny." Chessie informed everyone who didn't know.

Emily saw that as her opening to have the talk with the girl. "Chessie what makes you think she wants to be called Jenny?"

"Mum told me."

Emily's eyes went wide. "What are you talking about sprog?"

"Mum told me that she will want to be called Jenny and that she will call Nathaline...Nan."

Emily closed her eyes a moment as Maura slid her arms around her lover's waist giving quite support. "Chessie do you know the difference between imaginary and real?"

"Yes madre... I know that mum has gone to heaven and that's why I do not live with you and her anymore. I will now live with you and mommy which she said was okay for me to call her that and she wouldn't be angry with me for doing it. She said that mommy will love and protect me just as much as she would have if she still could."

Emily looked at everyone around her for help but they were just as puzzled and waiting the rest of the conversation. "Okay...when did mum tell you these things love?" she asked trying a knew strategy.

"The night she came to me. I woke up crying because nonna p said you had ran away and didn't know if your were coming back. I thought you were gone like mum because she said you had been shot."

Emily's heart sank, "Oh love...come here. I am so sorry." She said hugging and kissing her head. "I just had something I had to take care of."

"I know...mum said that you were sad about someone who died a long time ago. She told me that mamma J would bring you back."

They all looked at each other still trying to gather what had happened with her. "What else did she say sprog?" Emily asked just seeing where all this was going to go.

"She told me to take care of Jenny that she was going to be very special to me. She said that you and mommy would understand this more and would have to help Nan to understand it. That we will be very special friends and to love my new sister Bella too." Emily and Maura looked at each other. "She also gave me a message for you and mommy. She said for you not to blame yourself for what happened to her. That by leaving when she did it saved her from a lot of pain. She said that mommy should pull her medical records and that it will make sense to her when she does and help you to forgive yourself. Then she kissed me and I fell back to sleep and when I woke up mommy J was bringing you home."

The adults were speechless looking at the girl in shock. "Can I go swing with Henry now?"

"Yes love just be careful." Emily said kissing the girl on the head.

"Do you ever feel like your living in a Hitchcock film?" Pen finally broke the silence.

"I do not know what to say about that." Jane said shaking her head.

"Emily have you ever touched the stones at Stonehenge or flown over the Bermuda Triangle?" Pen asked as a way of explanation.

They all broke out laughing. "No on both accounts." Emily said rolling her eyes at her friend.

"Did you ladies understand any of that?" Spence asked looking at all of them.

"I understood it and I have to believe her because she has a memory like yours. I'm just not sure what to do with the information." Emily said looking back at Maura.

"I guess your mother was right about Spencer and Nathaline moving into the Carriage house behind ours." Maura whispered in her ear.

"I think your right Maura. It really makes sense with Angela moving into her house to take care of the children when they are there and if Kia was implying what I think she was we will have to protect them." Emily whispered back.

"What are you two talking about?" Nathaline asked looking at them like I know something is up.

"Nothing to be discussed right now love but I need to talk to Spence alone a moment. Help me up boy wonder." Spence smiled as he extended his hand to help. "Let's go walk over to my car a moment." She waited till they were at the car, "Spence are you in love with my niece?" His mouth fell open and closed. "Your going to catch flies if your not carefully there buddy."

"Em..." he cleared his throat, "...I haven't felt this way about anyone since Mauve."

"You loved her so I take it that your answer is a yes then."

"I'm afraid to say it out loud."

"I totally understand that. Mother had an idea...let me rephrase that. Mother has had several ideas which I have shot down most of. But Maura and I like this one. We want you and Nathaline or should I say Nan with Jenny to move into our Carriage house. Angela is moving in with mother and Chessie seems very found of Jenny. It's that or you two will have to adopt my daughter and that's not happening." She said laughing.

"So that means I have to ask her doesn't it?" He said as he turned pale.

"Ask her what?"

"To move in with me."

"You alright there Spence?" JJ asked as she walked up to them.

"He'll be fine once he finds his courage again."

"What?"

"Seems our boy is all grown up and now needs to find the courage to ask his sweetheart to move in with him."

"Oh..." JJ said smiling, "...speaking of which you have another young man with girl troubles waiting on your blanket." She said as they all looked and saw Declan talking to Maura.

"Great...man cave time." She said as her and JJ laughed while Spencer just looked confused.

"Yeah...you go help your man with his issues and I'll handle this one's." She said with a smile and a peck on the cheek. Emily smiled knowing that it was JJ's way of trying to prove she was okay with the two of them kissing anywhere.

"I love you Jennifer."

"I love you too but you better get over there before Declan passes out. He is so nervous he looks like this one." she said patting Spence on the shoulder.

Emily approached the blanket and heard, "Really?"

"What's going on here?" She asked looking at Maura.

"I told our son that we have discussed matters and we will look over his presentation and based on it we will render an answer."

Emily resumed her previous spot between Maura's legs, "Go ahead son give us your best shot."

They listened to a rough fourteen year old's pro and con list which they were pretty impressed with considering. They could tell he had help from Morgan and Frankie. But in the end they schooled him on technique and gave him permission to stay at the ambassador's house.

"You are the best moms ever!" He said as he kissed them and ran off to tell Frankie.

"Well one down two girls to go." Emily said patting Maura on the leg.

"He's not grown yet and I believe our girls are going to really be a challenge."

"I believe your right on that one habibiy. But I think it's also going to be amazing raising our girls together."

"We have planned this moment seems like forever." Maura said kissing Emily on the head.

"Yes we have and...ooo"

"What is it?"

"I think she kicked. Ooo...she did. Put your hand here and feel."

"Oh... she is kicking. We are really are having a family." Maura said as it all seemed to become real at that moment.

"Yes we are."Emily said as she turned and captured Maura's lips in a passionate kiss. "Together forever." was whispered in between kisses "Together forever" was answered back.

* * *

 **Thank you all for reading and for your patience with the time it took. I am sadden to say my dad passed away July 12. It has been a journey but he is out of pain and worry. He was treated like a king for the last few months of his life. Well as best as my sister and I could.**

 **As I have said at the start of this section I will be trying to write it the proper way if I can. At least you can follow the development of the story quicker. That is if I have figured it out at least. The next section will be called Joy, Scars, Happiness and it will have Bella's birth and the wedding in it. And yes I do have twist and turns planned for all our girls as always.**

 **Thank you again for those who have inquired about my dad.**


End file.
